Supergirl and the slimy sewers
by drblink3553
Summary: Supergirl encounters a thing in the sewers and will never be the same. -I DO NOT OWN SUPERGIRL SHE IS OWNED BY DC- SMUT-TENTACLE-BONDAGE-HOT It's my first story so don't judge send me feedback at


**Supergirl choose to investigate the deep wet moist sewers of gotham city. There have been many reports of a mucus like substance rising from storm drains not a big problem Supergirl thought. Supergirl suited up in her latex super suit and latex boots.**

" **nothing beats the original costume" Supergirl thought to herself. Since she thought this was just a weak thing nothing too powerful. So she choose to not inform anyone about her whereabouts also she didn't bring a communicator because she thought it wasn't needed. She thought wrong. As supergirl lifted the manhole she was hit by an instint smell of hot garbage, rotten veggies, and a mix of spit.**

" **Ughh that smell I think im gonna puke!" supergirl exclaimed. Holding back her vomit she made the slow decent into the sewers.**

 **Supergirl noticed a shiny substance much like the stuff reported coming from the storm drains trailing off deeper into the sewers.**

" **What is this stuff?" Supergirl uttered under her breath." It must be from whatever is making this god awful smell." Supergirl decides to follow the trail. The slime is all over the floor and walls which made every step that she took made a squishy noise. *SLURRP*...*SQUELCH***

 **as supergirl made it deeper into the sewers the bottom of her latex boots were getting repulsively sticky.**

 **Supergirl says "Does this tunnel ever end?" Before she could think another thought she bumped into the wall getting a little bit of mucus on her chest.**

" **Ugh this mission may be a little too messy for me…" "what the is this a...door?"**

 **The door was so badly covered in mucus that she had to remove her cape to clean the handle off with her cape.**

" **Oh shit my cape is filthy well they're a dime a dozen so I guess no more cape for this gal." Supergirl trashes the cape by throwing it into the sewer water. Supergirl pulls the heavy metal door. The moment the door separates from the frame the smell intensifies by 100%. Garbage, rotten veggies and spit was very strong. Just 15 minutes ago supergirl thought that this mission was gonna be "easy" or " a piece of cake" she was gravely mistaken. She looked beyond the door and saw a massive pale greenish slug. With at least 20 tentacles (differing in size) protruding out of it's slimy back. It had a massive tentacle the width of a bucket. It shot its 2 eye stems towards Supergirl and inspected her. Supergirl said in a shaky voice "um… i'm gonna have...to...take...you in…" The slug obviously didn't know english so it just kept inspecting the blonds bod. It was awkward. Then suddenly 4 slimy wet tentacles grab supergirl's arms and legs, leaving a slime trace wherever they touched.**

" **UGH GET OFF ME" supergirls struggles were futile. Then she remembered her laser vision. *** _ **ZAP***_ **she lasered off all the tentacles grabbing her. Then to her shock they all focused there tips to her and spewed a white slime (like the one leaking out of storm drains) all over her chest,face,hair, and legs.**

" **EWW WHAT IS...THis..stuff…" Supergirl said trailing off. Supergirl was feeling weaker and very hot and aroused.**

" **What..did..you do..to.. Me." the tentacles re grew its appendages that were lasered off. Supergirl was struggling to stay standing with the white goop covering her slim body. Every slight or great move she made the white goop made a *** _ **SQUISH***_

 _ **The slimy slug picks up the blond babe just like it did earlier and engulfs her head in the bucket size tentacle. It then tightens around the superheroines neck but not tight enough to choke her. "MMMMFFF" Supergirl tries to yell but no sounds can be heard. The bucket sized tentacle then fills up with this green sludge much like snot. Supergirl has no control and lets the snot slime into her mouth and nose. Then two mini slugs are popped into the giant tentacle and crawl into supergirl's mouth and reach her brain. They allow the green snot slime into her skull and submerge the blonds brain. Supergirl is going through orgasam to another one and another one. She thinks to herself "what the hell is going on! Why am I aroused? What is this thing doing to me?" In just minutes the slime and mini slugs take effect and supergirls panicked thoughts about what it's doing and if she'll make it out of this slowly fade. She then hears in her mind the eco of "let go" and "submit". And soon enough all supergirl can think is "fill me up" and "make me yours." supergirl is now a tentacle crazed sex maniac who craves tentacle dick and sweet sticky slime thanks to the brain washing the slime and slugs did.. The bucket sized tentacle removes itself from her head and sprays her entire body from head to toe with the leftover green slime.**_

" _ **UGH YES TAKE ME PLEASE DO IT!" The tentacles waste no time groping her body her tits, her legs, thighs… Then a pale green tentacle slithers its self up her legs leaving a sticky slime trace where ever it slithers.**_

" _ **YES OH GOD YES FUCK MY BRAINS OUT" supergirl yells. The tentacles slither up to her nether regions and use a light acid to dissolve her panties and leaves her in no harm. They slither up into her tight pussy and penetrates it and grows to unsafe sizes.**_

" _ **YES GOD YES GROW INSIDE MY PUSSY STIR ME UP STIR ME UP"**_

 _ **More tentacles explored the heroines boddie and grope the rest of her. One pops into her mouth reaching the back of her throat and gushes a sticky white substance into her belly bloating her belly slightly. The tentacle in her pussy pushed into her womb and gushed another liquid straight to her womb.**_

" _ **MMMFGH...YSSS" supergirl yelled but was muffled by the tentacle in her mouth. Then a tentacle found his way to the teens busty creamy tits and spat a light acid on where her nips were exposing her nips to the outside world. The tentacles grow suckers and suck milk from the busty blonds cans. The heroines stomach expanded to a massive size and was now holding a future wonder. As supergirl reached a amazing orgasm the best there's ever been. She bucks her hips to pleasure her new friend. Supergirl is now a shell of herself she doesn't care about "justice" or "savior of metropolis" all she wants is tentacles and sticky cum. A thick bulging tentacle aims its head at supergirl and sprays her with an extra dose of aphrodisiac to lifen up the party. Supergirl came and came again not even thinking straight not knowing what time or day it is. Supergirl's hair was matted and greasy with slime and cum as well as her face and chest and legs were splattered with slime and cum and drool. When it released its last load of gooey sticky cum in her belly and womb and her boot were filled with drippings of everything. They slid off and made a suction and a *SLURP* The slug then withdraw their tentacles and carry her off into abandoned part of the sewers and put her tired slimy dreamy hot body into the main slug's mouth and swallowed her. In there the slug had her hooked up to more tentacles pumping a slime into her mouth and her pussy. This slime was gonna keep her young and fertile for ever. The next day the justice league had no idea where supergirl went or what happened to her.**_ _ **Meanwhile in the sewers**_ **The slug spits her out supergirl onto the sewer floor her uniform was stained in cum and slime as well as the fresh new gunk that was inside the slug. Then suddenly the contractions start.**

" **OH MY GOD THIS HURTS BUT FEELS UNBELIEVABLY GOOD."**

 **The lips of her vagina started leaking green slime and mucus.**

" **OHHH GOD OH SHIT FUCK YES"**

 **Cum shoots thick and fast out her vagina. Then a tentacle goes into her mouth and pumps a pain killing slime.**

" **MMMMM...GWAFMM" supergirl said muffled. Then it happened a slug's head appeared in her pussy's lips. It wriggled out of her pussy and hit the hard ground with a splat. The heroine was exhausted and laid motionless as the baby slug crawled onto her stomach. It made a purring noise and proceeded to put its mouth around one of her tits and starts sucking. When it finishes up it makes a sloshing noise like it had mouthwash in its mouth. It then crawls to supergirl's mouth and spits a ball of green mucus like sludge that smelt like vomit and heat into her mouth.**

" **What the what was that? It burns a little." then supergirl screams in agony as the ball of sludge goes to her brain and covers it. Then supergirl was nothing more than a babbling incoherent slugs mating bitch. She couldn't talk and didn't understand english all that was important was breeding and protecting her slug mate.**

 **So for years no one could find supergirl and they gave up. She was breeded with the slug 30 of times a month and was nourished off of cum in the abandoned sewer she was now a slugs play thing and forever a breeding partner with the slug.**


End file.
